NaruHina
The Couple NaruHina (Japanese ナルヒナ NaruHina) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga. Their Relationship Part I Throughout the series, Hinata is revealed to have a crush on Naruto. She greatly admires him for his ability to get stronger despite being labeled as a loser among the genius students, and she sees him as a role model for herself. She follows his same ninja philosophy, which is to never go back on his word. Naruto sa w Hinata as a weird, timid girl during their time in the academy as well as during the first part of the series. However, once he witnesses her fight with her cousin, Hyuuga Neji, he gains a new respect for her and promises to defeat Neji for her sake. Before his fight in the Chuunin Exams with said Hyuuga, Hinata admits that she admires him despite his imperfections because he's able to keep trying. Before Naruto leaves, he tells her that he likes people like her. During Naruto's fight agains Neji, Hinata is seem rooting for Naruto, but due her not yer recovered injuries from her fight with Neji she ends up faiting and missing the res of the fight. After winning Naruto runs around the stadium and thought to himself where was Hinata and if she was watching him. They don't have any more interactions after this, excluding filler episodes. Part II At the beginning of Part II, Hinata is shown hiding from Naruto, who has just returned from his mission in Sunagakure. Upon being found by him, she faints due to being highly flustered. A moment later she wakes up by hearing Naruto's voice and faints again when he appears in front of her telling her to shut up and follow him. The two don't have much interaction after that until the Konoha invasion, where she attempts to save him from Pein. During that time, despite of Naruto's attempts to make her ran away, she tells him that she's not afraid to die if it's to protect him. She finally confesses her feelings for him before being stabbed by Pein. Naruto, enraged, unleashes his six-tailed Kyuubi form on Pein. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, they meet again when he saves her from three Zetsu clones. Neji then questions Naruto if he's really the real one and not another Zetsu clone, Hinata says that he's the real Naruto and she can tell just by looking at his eyes.When Naruto sees Hinata look distressed, he reminds her that she's strong and that she came to his aid when he fought Pein. He also metions that he can see everything in her eyes. He does not mention the confession, his response of which has yet to be seen. During the Ten-Tails Revival Arc (Chapter 611), while Naruto fights Obito using the Shadow Replication Jutsu, the others come up and a worried Hinata asks if Naruto is okay. Then Ino and a Hyuga (Hiashi?) mention on how Naruto did a perfect jutsu. Kiba then smiles and says ,"Don't act tough just because Hinata is here!" Much later in the war, the Hyuuga clan protects Naruto against the Juubi, and at one moment Hinata shields Naruto against the Juubi's attack risking her life, but Neji protects both of them. After Neji's death (note that he also tells Naruto that Hinata's willing to give her life away for him), Hinata snaps Naruto out of his shocked state and encourages him. She also reminds him of the nindo they both share. "Neji just said.. that your life is not just your own anymore... Do you understand what he meant? Your words and desires to not let your comrades die... Neither of them are lies! What inspired Neji and carried him this far were those very principles! It's not just you, Naruto.. we '''all '''hold those same words and feelings within our hearts. They're what binds our lifes together and makes us comrades. If we all give up and discard those words and feelings now, Neji's sacrifice will have been for nothing...And '''that ''is when you comrades truly die, for you are no longer comrades then. That's how I feel... Therefore..stand up together with me, Naruto..Because never going back on one's word.. is '''my '''ninja way too!! " '' After that Naruto holds her hand while thanking her for always staying at his side. In chapter 633 it's revealed in Hinata's flashback, that he was smiling at her during the time they were holding hands. Evidence *It is revealed that Hinata has a crush on Naruto in the beginning of the series; *Naruto cares for Hinata, and sometimes worries about her; *They both admire each other for their strength and resolve; *During the Chuunin exams, Naruto cheers for Hinata in her fight with Neji. Likewise, Hinata also roots for Naruto during his fight with Inuzuka Kiba. However, since Kiba is her teammate, she is forced to cheer for him silently; *In Part II, Hinata admits her feelings to Naruto before getting stabbed for his sake; *Naruto holds her hand in the manga after Hinata encourages him to continue to fight the Juubi; Unofficial Evidence Anime In Naruto Shippuuden Ending 21 - Cascade, both Hinata and Sakura appear in parallel with scenes of Naruto and Sasuke fighting. Some like to consider that Sakura appears for Sasuke (Sakura loves Sasuke), and Hinata appears for Naruto (Hinata loves Naruto); Part l In episode 148 of the Naruto ''series, Team 8 wanted to visit Kurenai at the hospital, to which they find Ts unade and Shizune there. Kiba and Shino both mention on how Hinata fainted when she saw Naruto covered up in bandages, and an embarrassed Hinata said that she will be fine. But as soon as she finds Naruto yelling to Tsunade, they come face-to-face. Then Hinata starts to blush, and Naruto apologizes for yelling at her. Being oblivious to her crush, she asks if she has a fever, touching her forehead. She then starts to scream, hitting him on the forehead, knocking him to the floor. Then she becomes dizzy and falls to the floor. During their mission, Hinata protects them from something, and Naurto starts to hug her. She then blushes and says that Naurto is actually hugging her. Then when she washes her face, blushing again about Naruto hugging her. Along with that episode, during early in the morning, Naruto wakes up to having go do his business. After he does, he sees a waterfall, with a nude Hinata practicing/dancing using her Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms. He watches her, amazed, again, not knowing that it is Hinata. Then he walks up, attempting to talk to the her, but slips on a rock, scaring Hinata away. Then he wonders where she went, but then shows Hinata's clothes nearby. The next morning her tells Kiba of the girl, much to Hinata's embarrasment. But Kiba tells Naruto that it could have been a dream. In episode 151, Hinata uses her Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms to destroy all the bugs, Shino tells Naruto that it is Naruto that changed her to become more confident. He is then amazed of her performance. After she does the jutsu twice, she is weakened and falls to the floor. She is then caught by Naruto. He then compliments Hinata on her jutsu and calls it "amazing." She then blushes and says, "Naruto-kun", and snuggles with him. During the Imposter Arc, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata are assigned a mission to find treasure. Naruto and Hinata have lunch together, and Hinata makes a Naruto-like riceball. Naruto finds it weird, then eats it. He then complimets her on her cooking, to which Hinata blushes at. They often come to different pathways, and Naruto and Kiba argue on which way to go. Kiba says that he and Akamaru know that using each of Naruto's way is dangerous, but Naruto doesn't care and decides to go anyway, with Hinata following him. Though he is always proven wrong, Hinata follows him. Kiba is always there, waiting for them. Finally when they make it to find the treasure, the Kedoin clan shows up and copies their looks. Then they are left inside the cave tied up with paper bombs. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru help bite Hinata's rope so that she could protect them using the Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms. After she protects them, she tries to untie Naruto's rope, only to quickly blush and faint. Kiba then complains that she can untie them then faint. Hinata wakes up and unties them. When the Kiba and Akamaru do their Fang over Fang jutsu to open up the cave more, it is revealed that Hinata has a cut on her leg. Naruto worries about her, but she says that she can do it by herself. When the rocks crumble down, Naruto grabs her, escaping. After they come out, he continues to hold her, and asks if she is okay, which Hinata blushes and leaves, falling on her injured leg. Then Kiba wraps her leg in bandages, but when Naruto and Kiba leave, Naruto and Hinata stare at each other, before Kiba grabs Naruto by the collar and tells him that it is time to leave. Part ll During the Three-Tails Arc in the ''Naruto Shippuden series, Hinata was paired up with Team Three~the sealing team, which requires medical ninja. Hinata mentioned that she wasn't a medical ninja and never trained to become one, which Shizune reassures Hinata, saying that she has chakra control of one. Then Naruto smiled and said that she could do it and that she was "great." Video Games *In the games Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, 3 and Generations, when put together as a team, Naruto and Hinata gets the title "Secret Lovers"; *In Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Adventure mode, there's a side quest where Ino and Sakura aks Naruto what kind of girl he likes, brisk personalities like theirs, or innocent personalities like Hinata's. The Legend choice is the one where he chooses "Innocent", which says that he should tell them what he really thinks. Among the Fans NaruHina is one of the most popular couple among the fans. It's likely supported because of the evidence given in the anime/manga as well as the fact that Hinata has a crush on Naruto. Its rival pairings are NaruSaku, KibaHina, and SasuNaru. External Links ''NaruHina page on Tumblr:' http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/naruhina 'NaruHina FC on Deviantart: 'http://naruhina--fanclub.deviantart.com/ Gallery NaruHina_nightnightnight_by_hyatt_ayanami.jpg NaruHina.jpg Naruto - Volume -64 - Capa.jpg NaruHina akademi.jpg Naruhina BW kiss.png NaruHina bed.jpg NaruHina date.jpg NaruHina kiss.JPG NaruHina intimate.jpg NaruHina orange.jpg NaruHina___Bring_me_happiness_by_DS_Hina.png Naruhina___Fuuton_Rasengan_by_gabzillaz.jpg NaruHina__chunnin_by_EmoShinigamI4.jpg NaruHina__Collab_by_Destiny10_by_NarutoxHinata_Club.jpg NaruHina_by_angel5411313.png naruhina_love you.png Naruhina___Charu___Gabzy_by_gabzillaz.jpg naruhina_gsdfsfg.png NaruHina watercolor.jpg NaruHina blink.jpg NaruHina family.jpg NaruHina promise.jpg NaruHina street kiss.jpg NaruHina colorful hug.jpg Naruhina chibi hug.jpg Naruhina_hot kiss.png NaruHina realistic kiss.jpg naruhina3.jpg hugs!.jpg naruhinacuteness.jpg images2.jpg images3.jpg naruhinapicture2.jpg naruhinarainpicture.jpg naruhinashoulderhug.jpg naruhina_eternal_love_by_piodart-d5mgpb3.png naruhina11.jpg naruhina as cats.jpg naruhina_snow.jpg backride.jpg After practice.jpg umbrella.jpg commission__a_family_picture_by_annria2002-d35evjy.jpg Family.jpg naruhina__secret_lovers_by_annria2002-d33jboy.jpg naruhina_and_minakushi__not_alone_by_itasasu_cherrypanda-d5vnxqt.png naruto_meets_lucky_star____by_littlegreengerbil-d4q50hh.jpg Naruhina1.jpg Category:Couples involving Naruto Category:Couples involving Hinata